


Control

by ALCzysz17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kinda Kinky, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, smut-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALCzysz17/pseuds/ALCzysz17
Summary: A rough mission rocks Steve and Darcy allows him to have his control back.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> So...I have not written smut in a very long time, almost five years I believe, maybe four-three. Either way I am not super confident in what I have written, I am proud of it but after reading many awesome smut-shots (coining that term right now!!) I'm not sure how I measure up. Anyways enough of that, please enjoy and let me know how well I've done? Considering one of my stories will have smut in it later on and my series will have a three-way smut going...I need to know I'm not complete shit at writing it anymore.
> 
> Thanks!! ^_~

 

She knew something was up by how aggressive he was being tonight. Darcy allowed Steve to take control of their kissing when he came almost bursting through the door of her apartment. He had raced off for a mission that morning leaving her woefully sexually frustrated considering he was slowly bringing her to orgasm when the call came in. She managed to take care of it herself, but it wasn’t the same. Her fingers didn’t have the tough calluses like his did and her fingers couldn’t reach that special spot inside her like his could. Even resorting to her vibrator hadn’t done much in the way of relief, her orgasm only feeling half-hearted by the time she reached her peak.

Steve came at exactly the right time (pun not intended…yet) as Darcy had gotten up to pace around her apartment, waiting for him to get back to her via text or phone call. He did neither, instead almost breaking her door off its hinges when he arrived, startling her as the door bounced against the wall to swing back at Steve. He caught the door effortlessly, stepping in to slam it shut. His eyes were dark and his whole expression was darker, clearly he had seen, or done something he had not wanted resulting in the cloud of gloom floating around him. Before Darcy could say his name he was upon her, barely giving her a chance to look up at him before his lips were sealed upon her own.

Darcy shivered at the tight feel of Steve’s hands grasping her shoulders, keeping her firmly locked against him as his tongue plundered her mouth quickly, curling around her tongue and licking along the roof of her mouth. She moaned deeply, bringing her hands up to grasp at one of his hands, digging her nails into his hand while her other hand dragged through his slightly wet hair. She wasn’t sure if it was from showering, or sweating and honestly she didn’t care to find out at this point. Steve answered another of her moans with his own groan, the echo of it transferring through his mouth to her own. They spent a good few minutes just making out in the middle of the hallway leading towards the kitchen and living-room.

Her lips were certainly swollen by now, her breathing coming out harshly through her nose as Steve continued to kiss the ever-loving breathe out of her. Darcy had to almost wrench her mouth from his so she could greedily gasp for air. He didn’t stop there though, moving on to press softer kisses to her cheek, jaw, under her chin and down the column of her throat. His hands moved as well, one staking claim through her hair to pull her throat taut for his immediate attention as his other hand slid down her back to cup one ass cheek gently before squeezing hard into the meaty flesh there. Another shiver ran down her spine from the sensation, pressing her hips forward with help from his hand. Darcy swallowed deeply when she felt how hard Steve was, he could practically break something with how hard his penis has gotten in only a few short minutes.

“Steve,” Darcy moaned, clawing her nails down his scalp as his lips sucked into the skin of her collarbone. His teeth joined in the action, nibbling on the bone then sucking down on her skin. She was gonna have a truly spectacular hicky after all was said and done.

“I need you,” Steve answered when he could finally find the time to pull away from her. His eyes were still dark, but they were clouded by lust rather than despair.

“I can tell,” she quipped lightly, pressing her lips to his much more gently than he had originally started out with. “Bed?” Darcy asked when she pulled back; her hand that was carding through his hair came to rest on his cheek, allowing her to softly brush her thumb over his cheekbone.

Steve started shaking his head, closing his eyes as though to gain some control over his intensity. “I have something else in mind.”

“Well, by all means, lead the way,” Darcy said teasingly, gaining a tentative smile in response.

Steve proceeded to walk Darcy backwards, directing her as they went. It took a lot of trust on her part, anybody else and she’d have tripped over air and fallen. Yet with Steve, she had nothing but absolute trust in him to not let her trip, or worse, fall. As they walked, they both started undressing. Steve kicked off his boots with no regard to where they went as Darcy unbutton her dark purple blouse, shrugging it off and tossing it somewhere towards the right. The sharp intake of breath as she revealed her brand new bra did not escape her notice, a blush painted over her chest and cheeks. The bra in question was lacey with little clear lace on the ridge of each cup, teasing against the pale skin of her breasts. The color was dark navy blue, standing out even more against her skin. She had gotten it two days ago and couldn’t wait to wear it, even more so to show it off to Steve.

“You like?” Darcy asked, biting down on her bottom lip as Steve brought them to a stop in the living-room, right by the armrest of the couch. He brought a finger down to lightly skim the clear lace along her breast, softly trailing against her skin as it went.

“Pretty,” he mumbled, glancing up at her before hooking a finger under the top half of the cup then tugging it down to pull under her breast and free her nipple to his hungry eyes. Then he was bending down to kiss the bud gently, brushing his lips against the crinkling skin around her nipple before closing his lips around it. Darcy hummed in pleasure, dragging her hand back through his hair down to his neck to grip him there as he continued his feasting of her nipple.

She found out real quick that Steve happened to be a breasts man when they started dating. He was always polite, never staring down at her chest so obviously like most men she had dated but once they progressed in their relationship she noticed more and more his attention towards her breasts. Darcy could and has on some occasions orgasm from his attention to her breasts, something she had never done ‘til him. She didn’t think that would be possible for her, mostly because she had never been particularly sensitive there, he proved her wrong though.

The edge of teeth faintly closing around her nipple made her cry out at the pleasure surging through her. Quickly she reached behind her to unbuckle the bra, letting it hang loose on her for a moment then pushing it off to the floor. Steve’s hands traced her back down her sides to clutch at her hips, holding her in place. Darcy didn’t want that though, she wanted him topless too. Reaching down she pulled at the helm of his shirt, scratching her nails on his abs as she pulled it up his chest forcing him to release his hold on her hips and tug his lips from her nipple to pull the shirt over his head. Once his shirt was off Steve took no time grabbing the edge of her leggings and panties, dragging them down her legs where she kicked them off to the floor like her bra.

Darcy managed to unbutton his jeans before he took control again. His muscles rippled from his movement as he pulled her back against him, his lips back to kissing hers intensely. Her favorite pastime was kissing him; they could spend all day on the couch, or the bed, lounging while being wrapped up together and just kissing. Slow kisses pressed separately together to heavy kissing where their lips were fasten together where they shared not only saliva but air. Kissing Steve was practically number one on her list of things she loved doing with him, it even out-ranked sex which came in second.

It had to do with the feeling of connection she got from him when they kissed. There were times when they wouldn’t have anything to talk about, or couldn’t talk about something and kissing just mended the way for them. Eventually they talked about what was bugging them, afterwards. Darcy had never felt so connected with someone before, she was pretty sure that Steve hadn’t either.

His hands found their way to her ass, gripping each cheek as he pressed her lower half against his. He was still wearing jeans that hung lowly on his hips just begging to be ripped from his being. Steve kept pressing his hips forward in a vain attempt of getting some type of relief from his predicament, Darcy was all for helping him out on that but when she went to his jeans he’d direct her hands somewhere else entirely. She figured he wanted the sweet torture for a while longer, it made release that much better in the end. Sex for them was equal parts giving pleasure while also restricting it. When Steve was in a mood (much like now) he’d get rather dominate and in turn forcing her pleasure over his more times than not.

He was a giver by nature anyway, but when he felt he didn’t deserve something he made sure to give it to her ten-fold. Darcy wasn’t complaining she actually found she liked that kink a bit more than she thought she would, but sometimes she wanted to give him just as much as he did to her. They actually had a pretty stupid, unnecessary argument over it once…it resulted in him going down on her for almost an hour. By the time he was done she wasn’t sure if she’d ever be able to climax again, or if it might hurt to try at all. It wasn’t always like this, but when he needed that control she gave it to him. If he felt too intensely Steve would go to the gym to take the edge off, but for him to get back to his normal he’d take absolute control during sex.

Like now.

Darcy allowed Steve to turn her around suddenly, spinning her on her heels so her back was to his chest. Her eyes closed as his fingers danced along her skin, tracing circles and lines around her breasts and nipples, tumbling over the harden buds then going down her stomach causing a shiver to travel down her spine once more. His nose grazed down the shell of her ear, his teeth closing over her ear lobe. Sometimes she hated the noises she made when they were together, not that they were pornographic in nature, but in any other context she felt they sounded weird as hell. Then again in retrospect sex was weird as hell so…

The rough callus on his index finger pressed down hard against her clit out of nowhere. Darcy arched back her head cradled under Steve’s chin as he continued pressing down on her clit, rubbing small circles around it. It was almost too much yet not enough, her legs spasm as they tried to hold her up. “Right there, sweetheart?” Steve asked though it was redundant considering he knew what he was doing.

Darcy managed an ‘uhuh’ to his question, one of her hands holding onto the back of the couch in front of her while the other clutched at Steve’s hip. It only barely kept her from collapsing as he torturously teased her clit into submission. His finger then left her clit throbbing to trace her lower lips down to her opening where she was embarrassingly wet; almost dripping like someone left a facet in the sink on. Steve mumbled, “So wet,” in her ear, pushing one finger in as though testing the waters. Darcy groaned at the first stretch of one thick finger, another thing she couldn’t mimic that morning. Her fingers were woefully slim compared to his so they didn’t get the same reaction out of her as his do.

Finger number two joined into her depths while his thumb stretched out to rub her neglected clit, easing some of the throbbing he left behind. Fingers pumped in and out, dragging along the front wall of her pussy. Darcy cried out, flexing her inner muscles around his fingers as he continued his pumping. She kept mumbling his name as he worked, touching, pushing, pumping and curling his fingers inside her. Darcy was gonna orgasm soon, she could feel it coming upon her and wanted it so badly. When his middle finger rubbed hard against that part of her inside that she couldn’t hope to ever reach with her shorter fingers Darcy moaned his name, nails digging into the flesh of his hip where his jeans had lowered even more.

“You gonna cum for me, sweetheart? I think you are,” Steve whispered into her ear, the gravel in his tone letting her know just how turned on he was. He made one more far out stretch of his fingers inside her, just edging towards pain but both fingers pressed against that small spot then his stubby finger nails scratched just hard enough to not be painful and she was gone. Darcy’s body shook uncontrollably, legs giving out as she plummeted forward over the armrest of the couch, face buried in one of the pillows adoring the couch.

Steve kept flexing his thumb against her clit, prolonging her pleasure and making it harder for her to regain control of herself. This was what he craved for, this complete control over her pleasure, over her body and with results like this she’d willingly give it to him time and time again. The ever slow drag of his fingers coming out of her caused a shudder to shake her body and bring goosebumps upon her skin. Sweat formed at her hair line, heat encasing her body as she tried to catch her breath.

Darcy was so far into her recovery that she hadn’t heard the rustling of his jeans before she felt the head of his cock pressing against her opening, just pushing in slowly enough to give her time to prepare for the main event. On most occasions Steve loved going slow, literal love-making where it was purely romantic and loving. She had never had that ‘til him either. Yet when he was like this it was usually all hard, fast and intense; it definitely kept things from going stale, or boring.

He always gave her a chance to adjust though when he was in need of control, always pressed into her slowly allowing Darcy to enjoy the slow ascension of his cock in her. Steve wasn’t monster huge, he wasn’t hung like a horse as many would speculate, but he was definitely not small either. If Darcy had to guess (which she has, duh) he was tipping over average, possibly on the verge of being considered huge. He was proportionate for sure, long enough to hit all the right places inside her without it being painful and thick enough to stretch her just shy of being painful. He was perfect as the serum had been specifically made to do. Steve had mentioned that he had been short of average before the serum when she asked about the differences between his old self vs. his serum self. He also seemingly came more than was normal, not excessive but she felt full after he climaxed every time.

Once Steve was bottomed out inside her, Darcy arched her back, twisting her hips around at the fullness inside. There were times they’d lay in bed with him hard inside her as they talked, no movement just laying there because she liked how full she felt with him and he liked how warm it felt with her surrounding him. It was also another form of their connection like kissing. Darcy grabbed another pillow, pulling it under her chin as she braced herself for the ride.

“Ready?” Steve asked, his fingers finding their place at her hips. The angle was different from any other time they had done doggy style, her toes barely touched the floor with her hips raised at just the right position for him to enter her comfortably. It made her back slope down, forcing a tightness all over her that she was sure he felt inside her. “So ready,” Darcy answered, shuddering again as he slowly pulled back out of her, the head of his cock almost clearing her opening then he was plunging back in hard.

Darcy grunted at the first hard thrust then she was crying out as he pounded in her from behind. His cock hit her just right upon every thrust inward and where she was arched over the armrest every thrust pressed her engorged clit into the rough fabric there causing pulses of tingly pleasure straight to her core.

“I thought of nothing but taking you like this, bent over the armrest, crying into a pillow. Damn, you make such a masterpiece,” Steve commented heatedly, driving into her harder and harder. The armrest also helped in keeping her in place as he worked her over, one hand leaving its position at her hip to ghost down her back, following her spine and back up. Darcy could only say his name, biting down on the edge of the pillow at a particularly hard thrust that both took her breath and made her scream. “Don’t cover it up, Darcy. Scream as loud as you can, I wanna hear you,” Steve instructed, slapping a hand on her ass cheek that brought forth another scream from her.

His hand came down again as his speed went up. Aside from her screaming, his groaning and moaning, the only other sound was the slap of his hips into her thighs and ass. Steve was relentless in his thrusts, never breaking rhythm or his speed. Though pleasurable Darcy was sure she was gonna get rug burn on her clit after all was said and done. Suddenly her inner muscles were fluttering, clenching tightly around his coming and going cock as an incredibly intense orgasm rushed over her. She felt hot and cold down her spine as the warm rush of heat exploded from her core. Her legs jolted as her toes curled in on themselves leaving her only support being the armrest and Steve’s steady hands. He fucked her through it, forcing her clit to continue rubbing against the armrest that was bordering on painful but Darcy didn’t care. Her vision was blurry and practically shot at this point and all she could do was keep gripping the pillow in her arms while he kept going.

Steve had amazing stamina and when he felt he was undeserving he could hold off on climaxing for quite a bit. Darcy shook her head from side to side as another orgasm was edging near, her nerves was on edge. “Steve, please cum for me! Steve please!” Darcy called out, whining as she felt herself crest over the edge again, her body shaking once more out of control in spasms.

She could hear him mumbling, “No,” repeatedly but she could feel he was losing momentum. “Yes, please!” Darcy begged, feeling an ache in her back from the prolonged position.

“Not ‘til you cum again,” Steve argued, finding his center and plunging forward at the same speed as before. Darcy shook her head, pressing back against him with the help of her arms since her feet couldn’t reach the ground anymore. “I can’t, Steve.”

“Yes, you can,” he stated harshly, placing a hand beside her waist on the couch as he leaned more over her. The relative change of the angle forced his thrusts into her deeper than before. His unoccupied hand moved from her hip to skim around her belly then down to tease around her clit. Darcy muffled a cry into the pillow; the sweet ache of his touch eased the slight pain she was feeling from the rough fabric. “Once more, sweetheart, just once more,” Steve mumbled as he leaned even further down, slowing his thrusts to press a soft kiss into the skin at the small of her back.

All it took was a few more thrusts, a pinch on her clit and Darcy was flying off into nirvana again. She kept her eyes closed as she bask in the glow of the aftermath of her orgasm. Steve shook behind her, coming to a halt as he came. The heat flooding inside her, filling her up while burning a blaze in her core felt soothing. She felt bone tired while her limps weak and almost jello but she felt so relaxed, so lethargic. A tingle of pleasure rippled through her when she felt Steve pull out, he was probably still hard but would either ignore it ‘til his cock went limp, or take care of it later himself.

“How are you feelin’, sweetheart?” Steve inquired gently, lifting her hips over the armrest and helping her settle on the couch more comfortably. Darcy could feel his cum slowly leaking out of her from the movement; they’ll have to clean the couch, at least after she could move that is.

“Amazing…and tired,” she added smiling tiredly at him as he bent down to press a kiss to her lips. Darcy wasn’t tired enough to not want more of his kisses, she reached up to comb her fingers through his now sweaty hair, keeping him locked in place so she could kiss him as much as she wanted. Steve pulled away after a minute smiling at her frown, “Hold on.”

Steve somehow maneuvered her so he could get behind her on the couch so they were cuddled up against each other, an arm wrapped around her mid-section with a pillow cradled in his other arm for his head to rest. Darcy closed both of her hands around his, tangling the fingers of one hand through his. They laid there for a good couple of minutes, the quiet permeating the air after the noise they made earlier.

Darcy was just about to pass out when she mumbled, “Did you wanna talk about it?”

Steve huffed gently behind her, bringing his nose down to breath in her hair before answering, “Not right now.”

She hummed her acknowledgement. He’ll talk when things weren’t so fresh, and probably after another bout of kissing, or sex. Just as she fell asleep Darcy heard him mumble out, “Glad I have you…”…

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah...that shit happened...I hope y'all enjoyed and again please let me know whatcha think! Do I need to work on it better? I mean you always get better with time and if y'all can give me some pointers that would be awesome.
> 
> P.S-I have finals this coming Tuesday (T_T) so I am studying like no ones business but hopefully once I am over that and I have two weeks before fall semester starts I'll have my series done (maybe) and some chapters out for my other story. *Fingers crossed*


End file.
